Mobile applications offer application programming interfaces (APIs) for accessing, for example, Internet services, device sensors for a device on which an application is installed, user interface (UI) components, etc. The applications can be pre-installed on mobile devices during manufacture, downloaded by customers from various mobile software distribution platforms, or include web applications delivered over Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP). Due to differences in device platforms, applications are written or deployed in native application code that is specific to a particular platform. In order to realize any periodic modifications in applications, the applications also need to be updated for each modification. These aspects have been known to limit the speed of development and deployment of new applications across different platforms.